変わる
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Perkataan Hikari terngiang dalam benak Mimi. Karena itulah, ia mengajak Taichi untuk bertemu lebih awal sebelum anak-anak terpilih lainnya datang ke tempat perjanjian. Ada es krim, senyuman yang diharapkan, serta suatu perubahan ... / Taichi/Mimi.
"Semakin usia kita bertambah, semakin kita akan merasa … banyak hal yang tidak kita ketahui."

* * *

 **変わる**

 **-** **かわる** **-**

 **CHANGE**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Digimon.**

 **Digimon © Hongo Akiyoshi** _ **and**_ **TOEI Animation**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Warning: AR. Probably OOC. Hints of romance.**_

 **[** **太ミミ** **-TaiMimi-MiChi-Taichi/Mimi]**

 **Untuk semua yang sedang haus akan Taichi/Mimi. Semoga terhibur!**

* * *

Tachikawa Mimi mengangkat kepala. Es krim parfait di hadapannya terabaikan sesaat. Mata cokelat terangnya menatap teman sedari kecilnya itu dengan saksama.

"Dan karena ketidaktahuan itu menakutkan, kita akan berusaha mencari tahu. Lebih dan lebih. Tapi kemudian, tahu lebih banyak akan membawamu pada ketakutan yang lain."

Berbaju oranye kecokelatan dengan kaos putih lengan panjang sebagai dalaman, Yagami Taichi tampak tak berminat pada panganan manis pesanannya. Setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang tersebut pada Mimi, ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

Sebenarnya, sejak awal Taichi sudah menolak untuk diseret-seret oleh Mimi. Namun toh akhirnya ia berada di sini; di kedai es krim Oh Nana, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan sang adik kelas, disertai segelas es krim cokelat hasil pilihan terpaksa.

Tangan Mimi kembali bergerak untuk menyendok es krim. Ia membiarkan Taichi terdiam selama beberapa saat sementara ia mengecap manisnya rasa stroberi bercampur vanilla dari es krim pilihannya.

Kepala Taichi saat itu sedikit tertunduk. Meski demikian, Mimi masih bisa melihat tatapan menerawang yang dipancarkan sepasang mata cokelat di hadapannya. Alis pemuda itu pun mengerut semakin dalam, bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal semakin erat di atas meja kayu yang berada di antara keduanya.

Mimi dan Taichi bukannya tengah berkencan. Setidaknya, Mimi tak bermaksud demikian. Setelah ini pun, mereka ada janji bertemu dengan Koushiro dan yang lain. Hanya saja, ada alasan mengapa Mimi memaksa Taichi untuk datang ke area pertemuan yang sudah dijanjikan satu jam lebih awal. Hanya mereka berdua—tanpa Hikari, tanpa Agumon, tanpa Palmon.

Ingatan Mimi berputar ke hari sebelumnya. Kemarin, ia menerima telepon dari Hikari. Seharusnya, tak ada alasan bagi Hikari untuk menghubunginya. Namun, apa yang diucapkan Hikari selanjutnya membuat Mimi terus terngiang.

"Taichi _-san_ ," panggil Mimi akhirnya. Ia kembali menyerok es krim dengan sendok. Lalu sekonyong-konyong, ia menyodorkan sendoknya tersebut tepat ke depan mulut Taichi. "Aaang~!"

"H-hah?" Taichi spontan memundurkan posisi duduknya. Ekspresi pemuda itu menyiratkan bahwa ia tampak kaget—sedikit panik. "Apa-apan ka— _hmph_!"

Tepat saat Taichi sedang melancarkan protes, Mimi bangkit dari kursi dan memajukan tubuh agar bisa memasukkan es krimnya ke mulut Taichi. Setelah misinya sukses, ia kembali duduk. Senyumnya mengembang lebar.

"Enak?" tanya Mimi penuh harap.

Taichi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya kemudian meraih gelas berisi es krim cokelat yang semula terabaikan.

Mimi tertawa kecil sembari menyendok es krim miliknya dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Tak peduli bahwa ia baru saja melakukan ciuman tak langsung. Ia bahkan memasang wajah lebih gembira setelah Taichi mulai menyendoki es krimnya sendiri.

Es krim cokelat itu sebagian besar sudah meleleh. Namun, Taichi tidak protes. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai menghabiskan es krim di hadapannya tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan pula, senyum pemuda itu kembali.

"Hmmm—mmm."

Taichi mengangkat kepala mendengar gumaman Mimi. "Ng?" Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sendok dari mulutnya untuk bertanya dengan lebih jelas, "Ada apa?"

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu yang sedang tersenyum," ungkap Mimi sambil mencomot pocky stroberi di gelasnya.

"Eh?"

"Taichi yang sedang berpikir keras sampai dahinya berkerut," Mimi menunjuk-nunjuk ke dahi Taichi dengan pocky—gerakan tangannya sangat halus seolah sedang memegang sebuah tongkat sihir, "sama sekali tak terlihat seperti Taichi yang kukenal dulu selama bertualang di Dunia Digital."

Taichi terlihat tidak puas dengan pernyataan Mimi. Ia menatap gadis itu sebelum beralih pada gurat-gurat kayu di meja. Entah apa ada yang menarik di sana. Yang jelas, dahinya kembali berkerut.

 _Ugh!_ Mimi tak begitu menyukai Taichi yang muram seperti ini! Dulu, peran si pemuram ini justru Mimi berikan pada Ishida Yamato.

"… Aku yang kaukenal … seperti apa menurutmu?"

"Selalu bertindak spontan tanpa berpikir panjang," jawab Mimi sembari menjilati ujung jempolnya setelah ia selesai mengunyah pocky. "Kaulah si pemberani. Kau bukan tipe yang akan menjadi ragu karena ketakutan yang irasional."

Helaan napas meluncur dari arah Taichi. Jika ada orang lain di kedai tersebut yang memperhatikan mereka, tentu mereka hanya bisa mengira bahwa pasangan satu meja ini sedang mengalami masalah yang pelik. Satu gelas es krim saja tak cukup untuk mempertahankan senyum.

"Manusia pasti berubah," jawab Taichi singkat.

Mata Mimi kembali memandangi Taichi lekat-lekat. Mungkin Taichi benar, ada hal-hal yang tak akan bisa bertahan konstan. Usia mereka sudah belasan tahun, tak akan lagi sama dengan mereka yang masih di bangku SD.

"Tapi kenyataan bahwa kitalah yang terpilih tidak akan pernah berubah. Kita punya tugas ini, yang diletakkan di pundak kita," ucap Mimi tegas. "Hanya kita yang bisa melakukannya. Bertarung dan melindungi Dunia Digital sekaligus dunia tempat kita tinggal."

"Kau tahu akibat pertarungan dengan Kuwagamon kemarin-kemarin ini?"

"Tahu." Mimi menganggukkan kepala. Rambut cokelat terang yang sebagiannya diikat kuncir kuda itu sedikit bergoyang. Sama halnya dengan sepasang anting kuning berbentuk bintang. "Kalau kau, Agumon, dan yang lainnya tak bertarung dengan Kuwagamon, kerusakan kota akan lebih parah. Begitu, 'kan?"

Tak ada bantahan yang keluar dari mulut Taichi. Juga, tak ada persetujuan. Pemuda tersebut kembali bergeming dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk.

Mimi mulai meragukan dirinya. Ia bukan Sora, ungkapnya pada Hikari kemarin di telepon. Seharusnya, tugas menghibur Taichi yang sedang tak bersemangat adalah tugas Sora. Sora adalah teman dekat Taichi. Tentunya, ada hal-hal yang lebih Sora pahami mengenai Taichi ketimbang Mimi.

Namun, apa yang Hikari katakan kemarin?

 _Mungkin aku salah, tapi yang kulihat, akhir-akhir ini, hanya di sekitar Mimi-_ nee _-lah, Oniichan bisa sejenak melupakan masalahnya dan tersenyum._

Benarkah seperti itu?

"Dengar!" ujar Mimi tiba-tiba. Dan belum juga Taichi menjawab, Mimi sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh punggung tangan Taichi.

Selanjutnya, Mimi pun sedikit memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum. Ia adalah Mimi. Ia akan melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Bukan sebagai Sora, tapi sebagai dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu membebani dirimu sendiri! Ingat, kau tidak sendiri. Kau punya kami, punya aku ... kita bersama-sama. Seperti dulu. Kita akan bertarung bersama-sama!"

Mimi bisa melihat mata Taichi sedikit terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka, seakan menandakan bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Namun di menit selanjutnya, keterkejutan itu hilang, dihapus seulas senyum. Senyum kedua dalam jangka waktu kurang dari satu jam.

"Kau tahu, Mimi? Kau pun berubah," jawab Taichi sebelum ia menggeser tangannya dari sentuhan Mimi. Tapi selanjutnya, ia meraih tangan sang gadis dan menggenggamnya. Tatapannya meneduh.

"Kau yang dulu," ucap Taichi dengan suara yang lembut dan mata yang terpejam—mungkin tengah membayangkan, "justru paling benci dengan yang namanya pertarungan. Kaubilang, pertarungan hanya akan membuat digimon-digimon tak berdosa tewas."

"Itu … Aku …." Mimi menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Maksudku, kalau aku tak bertarung, _akan lebih banyak_ digimon tak berdosa yang menjadi korban …."

Tangan Taichi yang lebih besar itu seolah membungkus tangannya. Erat. Hangat. Menyampaikan satu setruman yang tak nyata, juga tak biasa.

"Aku mengerti." Taichi mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah berusaha menguatkanku, Mimi, ah—Tuan Putri," ujar Taichi dengan nada bercanda saat ia mengucapkan dua kata terakhir. Ia bahkan sudah menunjukkan satu seringaian yang terkesan jahil.

Namun, ketika itu Mimi tak bisa langsung merespons. Ia bisa mendengar panggilan 'Tuan Putri' yang dilontarkan padanya, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatian.

Tangan Taichi … masih juga menggenggam tangannya.

Sudah berapa lama sekarang? Tiga puluh detik? Satu menit? Apa Taichi tak akan melepas genggaman tangannya ini?

"Oh, sorry!" Menyadari arah pandang Mimi, Taichi buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangan yang bagaikan masalah tersebut. "Ngg … _Etto_ …." Jari telunjuk pemuda itu kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit merona. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia pun menolehkan kepala ke arah lain.

Mendadak, Taichi mengangkat tangan seraya berteriak, "Permisi! Saya mau pesan minuman!"

Begitu pelayan mendekat, Mimi langsung memalingkan wajah dan menepuk kedua pipinya. Suara Taichi saat itu hanya terdengar samar jika dibandingkan dentaman jantungnya yang menerjang tiba-tiba.

 _Kok aneh? Kok? Kooookkk?_

"Ke-kenapa wajahmu me-memerah begitu?"

Mimi menoleh ke arah Taichi. Pelayan yang tadi dipanggil sudah tak ada di sana. Mereka sudah ditinggal berdua kembali. Meja mereka bahkan sudah bersih, gelas-gelas es krim yang kosong sudah diangkat.

Kapan pelayan itu melakukannya? Mimi benar-benar tidak sadar!

"H-hah? Me-memerah?"

"T-tidak, tidak! Maksudku … ng, setelah air putihku datang nanti, kita langsung bayar dan menunggu yang lain di luar saja, bagaimana?"

"A-ah! Iya! Boleh saja!" Mimi akhirnya memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia kemudian menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Ha-ha …."

Setelah itu, kecanggungan melanda meja dengan nomor tujuh tersebut. Sesekali mereka akan saling melirik. Lalu saat tatapan keduanya beradu, hanya tawa kikuklah yang mampu menandingi keheningan yang tak biasa di antara mereka.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Mungkin Mimi belum begitu paham. Dia kira, dia sudah dewasa. Dia kira, dia tahu semua—termasuk hubungan romansa antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Dia bisa dengan mudah menggoda Koushirou yang tampak menaruh perhatian padanya, 'kan? Tapi ...

"Semakin usia kita bertambah, semakin kita akan merasa … banyak hal yang tidak kita ketahui."

"Manusia pasti berubah."

Mungkin, perasaan pun demikian. Kalau begitu, mungkin … mungkin pula, ini hanyalah suatu awalan ….

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ *******_ _ **終わり… ない**_ _ *******_

* * *

 _Trivia_ ; saya memang nggak banget dalam nentuin nama. Nama kedai Oh Nana itu terinspirasi dari lagu Seven-nya Digimon. Lirik awal lagunya: _Oh, seven try to be free_. Dan sejauh yang saya tahu, _Nana = seven. Lol._

Terus … pengin sekadar menumpahkan uneg-uneg, nih! Jujur saya mulai agak gimana gitu sama Digimon Tri. Kayak … ada keraguan untuk lanjut nonton. Alasannya … adalah satu dan lain hal. Termasuk di dalamnya masalah _shipping_ , yang sedikit banyak membuka luka lama. _Nope, I'm not into Digimon canon, not into epilogue 02, and nooootttt into additional chosen children in Tri at all._ Sebelumnya kupikir udah bisa terima soal _canon-pair_ , tapi kalau digali lagi … kayaknya bakal tetep nyesek juga, ditambah potensi terjangan _new pairing-fodder chara_ / _potato_ _cries_ /

 _Well_ , kayaknya begitu saja yang pengin kusampaikan. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan tak mengenakkan. Bagaimanapun, semoga pembaca sekalian masih terhibur dengan fanfiksi ini. _Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _ **Psst, here's some O-Ma-Ke.**_

* * *

 _ **おまけ**_

.

.

.

"Taichi _-san_!" Akhirnya Mimi bisa bersuara lagi setelah keduanya beres membayar tagihan kedai dan tengah berjalan keluar.

"Ya?" Taichi menoleh pada Mimi yang berjarak kurang dari satu meter di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mimi meraih lengan Taichi hingga sebelah tangan pemuda tersebut keluar dari saku celana. Gadis itu kemudian mempertemukan jemari keduanya dalam satu tautan. Rona kemerahan memang mewarnai wajah sang putri Tachikawa, tapi raut kenekatan itu lebih tercetak jelas.

"Oi, oi, Mimi!"

" _Sssh_! Aku hanya mau memastikan!"

"Memastikan?"

"Tadi itu pasti sebuah kesalahan! Aku hanya … kaget!"

Taichi mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum mendadak ia tertawa. Mimi belum sempat bertanya, Taichi sudah telanjur memutuskan tautan jemari keduanya. Pemuda itu kemudian menggunakan tangannya yang sudah bebas tersebut untuk mengacak-acak rambut Mimi.

Harusnya, Mimi protes. Rambut yang sudah ditatanya dengan rapi kini mencuat di sana-sini. Harusnya Mimi berteriak, 'Hei! Hentikan!' dan kemudian menepis tangan Taichi.

Tapi yang terjadi …

… ia hanya bisa termenung dengan tangan yang menggenggam ujung bajunya yang berwarna putih dengan motif hati dan satu gambar sepatu hitam di tengah-tengah. Bahkan mungkin, ekspresi wajahnya saat itu terlihat bodoh hingga Taichi malah lanjut terkekeh.

"… ubah …," gumam Mimi.

"Apa?" Tawa Taichi terhenti.

Mimi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melewati Taichi dan berjalan keluar kedai sebelum mereka diprotes pelanggan lain yang merasa jalannya terhambat. Pintu otomatis pun terbuka beberapa saat lamanya dan mempersilakan para tamu untuk keluar-masuk kedai.

"Mimi, sebentar! Kaubilang apa tadi? Hei?"

"Ah! Sora- _saaan_! Sini, sini!" Mimi mengabaikan pertanyaan Taichi dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menyambut kedatangan si perempuan berambut merah-oranye dengan potongan pendek.

Perhatian Taichi pun langsung teralihkan pada kedatangan sahabatnya yang lain tersebut. Seketika, pembicaraan aneh di antara Mimi dan dirinya terhenti sampai di sana. Suasana tegang kembali melingkupi tak berapa lama setelah Koushiro datang dan membawakan sebuah google yang sudah dimodifikasi.

Meskipun sekilas terlupakan, diam-diam Mimi masih memperdebatkan dalam hati. Ia tak mau terang-terangan mengakui, tapi juga tak bisa langsung memungkiri. Ia sendiri tak yakin kalau ia benar-benar paham akan masalah pribadi yang sedang dialaminya ini.

Yang jelas, memang ada sesuatu yang telah berubah di antara dirinya dan Taichi ….

.

.

.

 _ *******_ _ **終わり**_ _ *******_


End file.
